No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes
by impassegirl89
Summary: La gente dice que nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Edward descubrirá el significado de esa frase por el modo más duro, cuando pierda al amor de su vida de un modo muy doloroso.


_aupa!_

_los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Meyer._

_todos humanos._

_las personalidades pueden estar cambiadas._

_espero que os guste_

_muaks!_

_*Impass*_

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

-¡Estabais solos en un cafetería de parejas, Edward!

-Hacia mucho que no nos veíamos y hemos quedado para charlar.

Acababa de llegar a casa por la noche y me había encontrado a mi novia Bella dando vueltas en el salón. Ni siquiera me había dejado darle un beso de saludo cuando me había preguntado donde había estado. Como habíamos jurado no tener secretos nunca, le había explicado que mi última ex, Lauren, me había llamado y habíamos quedado a la tarde para tomar un café. Ese había sido el desencadenante de la pelea. Yo sabía que a ella no le gustaba que viese a mis ex-s porque se sentía inferior, y eso era lo que por lo que había estado a punto de mentirle, y al parecer, una amiga me había visto en una cafetería con una chica y se lo había contado. Bella, con lo celosa que era, se había puesto histérica.

-¡Es tu ex!-gritó ella.- ¡Tu ex que sigue pillada por ti!

-¡Joder, Bella! ¡Somos amigos!

-¡Ella no te ve como su amigo!

-¡Mierda, Bella!-chillé cansado.- ¡Deja de darle importancia a cosas que no lo tienen!

-¡Para mi si que tiene importancia!-gritó.- ¡Lauren puede ser todo lo maja que quieras contigo pero es una zorra que lleva coqueteando contigo desde que volvió a Forks!

-No la insultes, Bella, es una simple buena amiga.-intenté convencer.

-Tan buena amiga que te mete la lengua cada vez que tiene oportunidad.

-¡Basta ya!-grité.- ¡Te estás pasando!

-¿Yo?-preguntó dolida.-Solo te estoy pidiendo que te alejes de ella.

¡Mierda! Odiaba verla triste, sobretodo si eso era por mi culpa. Pero estaba cansado de tener que asegurarle que no había más mujeres en mi vida aparte de ella y las de mi familia. Entendía que Bella fuese insegura, le habían hecho mucho daño en el pasado. En dos ocasiones la habían engañado y después de eso se había negado a salir con chicos. Solo había aceptado salir con Jacob, quien era su mejor amigo y le tenía total confianza, pero nunca se había enamorado de él. Cuando yo la conocí, me había costado muchísimo tiempo convencerla para que se abriese mí, y otro tanto para que aceptase darme una cita. Claro que el hecho de que en ese momento tuviese novio no ayudó en absoluto. Al final, me colé en su corazón poquito a poco y ella había terminado enamorándose de mí. Al principio lo negaba, luego decía que no quería volver a sufrir, pero al final terminó por aceptarlo y dejó a Jacob por salir conmigo. De eso hacía ya dos largos años en las que no había dejado de amarla ni un segundo.

-Es una conocida.-expliqué.

-Cuando yo corté con Jake y me pediste que dejase de verlo yo lo hice.-susurró con lágrimas en los ojos.-Y era mi mejor amigo.

-Ese chucho estaba enamorado de ti y no te dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.-gruñí al recordar su odioso ex.-Solo esperaba una ocasión para pillarte a solas y seguir malmetiendo sobre mi para que me dejases.

Esa etapa había sido difícil para mi, casi más que el convencerla para que me aceptase a mí. Puede que Bella hubiera salido con su amigo solo porque él había insistido pero Jacob estaba completamente enamorado de ella, tanto, que incluso cuando lo habían dejado, él seguía detrás de ella intentando convencerla para que volviese con él. Y eso era algo que a mi me reventó, hasta llegar al punto en el que le pedí a Bella que dejase de verlo. Ella peleó diciendo que era su mejor amigo pero finalmente lo aceptó. Cuando pasó el tiempo volvieron a verse pero mucho menos y aún así, yo nunca estuve de acuerdo.

-Era mi mejor amigo y lo dejé por ti, porque te amaba a ti.-dijo.-Porque te amo a ti.

-Y yo también te amo a ti pero estoy harto de toda esta tontería.-murmuré.

-No es una tontería, Edward.-dijo ella.-No para mí.

-¡Joder, Bella! ¿Es que no confías en mí?-pregunté.-Eso me duele.

-Confío en ti pero no en tus ex.-explicó ella.-Son todas unas… No me gustan.

-No puedo cambiar eso.

-Si puedes.-escuché atento.-Deja de verlas.

-Son mis amigas.-repuse.

-Cada vez que sales con alguna de ellas me siento insegura.-sollozó.-No dejo de pensar en qué estarás haciendo con ellas…

-Ya hemos hablado de esto.-corté.-Lo hemos discutido muchas veces.

-No puedo remediar sentirme así.-susurró.

-Y yo no puedo aguantar tener estas discusiones cada dos días.-afirmé rotundamente.-No puedo seguir así.

-¿Y que propones, Edward?-preguntó sarcástica.-¿Qué siga aguantando como tus ex-s sigan lanzándose a ti cada vez que me doy la vuelta?

-Quizás deberíamos darnos un tiempo.

Pude ver como se congeló en el sitio y dejaba de respirar durante unos segundos. Los ojos se le pusieron más vidriosos si cabía y una parte de mí me dijo que le pidiese perdón por proponerle eso siquiera y la besase. Pero yo no soportaba la falta de confianza y ella se sentía insegura conmigo, incluso después de dos años juntos.

-¿Me estás dejando?-su voz sonó tan baja que tuve que pelear en mi cerebro para entender lo que había preguntado.

-Quiero que nos demos un tiempo, Bella.-dije suavemente.-No estamos bien en este momento y no podemos seguir discutiendo cada dos por tres. Necesitamos tiempo a solas para pensar sobre todo esto y aclarar nuestra cabeza. Después… se verá a que conclusión llegamos.

-Me estás dejando.-afirmó.

-No es definitivo.-dije aún sin saber si lo decía muy seguro; la amaba con todo mi ser pero quizás no éramos almas gemelas y debíamos encontrar a nuestra otra mitad.

-Se lo que todo el mundo entiende con _"darse un tiempo"_.-ironizó.-Luego nunca vuelven; tú lo que quieres es dejarme.

-Puede que no estemos hecho el uno para el otro.-esa frase, dicha por mi, me dolió más a mi que a ella.

Soltó un sollozo lastimero que trató por todos los medios de esconder tapándose la boca pero lo pude escuchar claramente. Me sentí una mierda en ese momento; nunca había querido que ella sufriera. Y sabía que era lo que venía después; ella se sentiría inútil y se echaría todas las culpas diciendo que no era lo suficiente para mi y que yo merecía otra persona mejor. Bueno, eso era lo que esperaba que pasar y casi estaba seguro de que yo hubiese parado todo de haber sido así, pero nunca hubiera pensado que ella haría lo que hizo. Levantó la cabeza, que había agachado cuando había hablado por última vez, y me miró fijamente. Respiró hondamente, para retener las lágrimas como siempre hacía, y habló.

-Recogeré mis cosas.

Ese fue mi momento para congelarme. Creo que esperaba que ella se quejase o dijese que ella era la mala para poder solucionar todo esa misma noche y poder volver a estar juntos, abrazarla, besarla, y finalmente hacerle el amor demostrándole todo lo que la amaba, pero lo que no esperaba es que aceptase lo dicho tan rápido y que se lo tomase tan normal. Bella no era así, era dramática, insegura, chillona y hasta llorona, pero siempre tenía algo que decir o discutir sobre lo que le decían si no estaba de acuerdo. A no ser que… ella estuviera de acuerdo con lo de separarnos.

-¿Qué has dicho?-pregunté incrédulo.

-He dicho que recogeré mis cosas, para irme.-repitió con voz segura.-Así podrás traerte a Lauren o a Jessica, o a la chica que quieras aquí cuando quieras.

Ahí estaba: su discusión. ¡Mierda! ¿Pensaba que la estaba dejando por Lauren?

-Estás siendo irracional, Bella.-le dije empezando a mosquearme.

-¡Oh, venga! No me vengas ahora con que solo quieres un tiempo a solas para pensar cuando está más que claro que quieres dejarme para poder irte con alguna de las zorras de tus ex-s a follártelas.-dijo con voz afilada y cruel.-No eres un santo, Edward, y ambos lo sabemos.

Me levanté de donde estaba sentado y le pegué un golpe a la mesa enfadado. Sabía que Bella era desconfiada por naturaleza pero se había pasado tres pueblos insinuando eso. ¡Yo nunca le había sido infiel! Y si me conociera solo un poco ella debería saberlo.

-¡Eso es una completa estupidez!-bramé.- ¡Siempre te he sido fiel y lo sabes!

-Yo no estoy tan segura de ello.-susurró cortante.-Siempre has tenido muchas reuniones fuera del trabajo, muchas veces de noche, sobretodo las últimas semanas, pero yo ya no estoy segura de que fuesen reuniones de trabajo como decías.

-¿Estás insinuando que te ponía los cuernos?-pregunté sin poder creerme que Bella desconfiase de mi hasta ese punto.- ¡Esto es increíble!

-Eso explicaría muchas cosas.-dijo mordaz.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-grité envarado.- ¡Esa acusación es muy grave!

-No te hagas el mártir ahora, Edward.-dijo fríamente.-Iré a recoger mis cosas.

Dicho eso, desapareció por la puerta que daba a nuestra habitación y cerró a puerta tras de ella. Estuve tentado a tirar algo al suelo para hacerlo añicos pero me contuve; luego alguien tendría que limpiarlo y estaba más que seguro de que ese alguien sería yo. En lugar de eso, me dejé caer en el sofá y cogí un cojín al que empecé a pegar puñetazos. Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado. Bella me había dicho que le estaba poniendo los cuernos cuando ella sabía que yo sería incapaz de engañarla. ¡Me estaba llamando mentiroso! Y yo odiaba las mentiras… tenía que haber algo detrás de todo ello para que hubiese reaccionado así de repente…

Una hora más tarde la puerta se abrió y salió ella con una maleta en la mano y preparada para irse. Y ¡mierda! Llevaba _aquel _vestido. Me sabía esta táctica, yo había estado presente cuando Rosalie se la había enseñado a Bella y a Alice. Era la de _hacer ver lo que estás perdiendo_ y he de admitir que ella lo estaba llevando a cabo de fábula. Llevaba puesto un vestido azul rey, el color que yo adoraba en su piel, que yo hacía tiempo le había prohibido ponerse en público. Se lo había regalado su mejor amiga, Alice, alegando que era perfecto para ella y yo no pude estar más de acuerdo; era perfecto para ella y para que solo yo se lo viera estando en casa. Era corto, demasiado para que ella lo llevara, hasta medio muslo, un poco más arriba, y la falda era de vuelo de forma que, cuando se giraba con un poco de rapidez, la tela ondeaba al viento y se le veía un trozo demasiado grande de las piernas que solo yo debía ver. Por encima no se quedaba corto, era de tirantes gordos y tenía un escote lo suficientemente amplio para que se le viese demasiada porción de su pecho, envuelto en un exquisito sujetador de encaje. Estaba simplemente irresistible, y quería que yo lo viese antes de que se fuera para restregarle en la cara lo que nunca iba a volver a tener. Estaba tan sumamente apetecible, que incluso en la situación en la que estábamos, no pude remediar sentir una tirantez que hasta dolía en mi pantalón.

-Mandaré a alguien a recoger las cosas que me quedan.-dijo sin emociones en la voz.

-No hace falta que molestes a Jasper y a Alice.-le dije pensando que iría a casa de su mejor amiga y de su marido a pasar los días antes de decidir que hacer.

-No voy donde Alice.-negó.-Me vuelvo a Phoenix. Mi vuelo sale a las 4 de la madrugada.

Eso me cayó como un balde de agua helada. ¿Se iba del pueblo? ¿Se iba a Phoenix? El asunto sería más difícil de solucionar si ella estaba lejos.

-Pero tu madre no está en casa.-comenté.-Ella y Phil estaban de viaje por Chicago por el trabajo de él…

No entendía nada. La madre de Bella, Renee, tenía una casa en Phoenix, donde vivía con Bella antes de que esta decidiera venirse a Forks con su padre. La única razón de haber dejado su ida entera allí, había sido que el padrastro de Bella, Phil, era jugador de béisbol profesional de la ligar menor y se pasaba todo el tiempo viajando. Bella había venido a forks con la intención de que su madre no fuese infeliz cuando él viajase y ella se quedara con su hija. Bella siempre había sido muy dada a sacrificarse por los demás y eso fue una de las primeras cosas que m hizo enamorarme de ella. Por eso no entendía porque decidía volver a Phoenix si la casa iba a estar vacía.

-Lo se, pero aún tienen la casa allí.-explicó sin darle importancia.

-¿Y vas a quedarte sola allí?-pregunté sabiendo que ella odiaba estar en casa sola.

-¡Tranquilo! ¡No te preocupes por mi!-dijo como si creyese que no iba a preocuparme.-Jake estará allí.

Sentí la furia subir por mi cuerpo hasta que las palmas de las manos me picaron por las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a ese chucho. ¡Ahí estaba el quid de la cuestión! Estaba seguro de que ese perro había estado hablando otra vez con ella y diciéndole cosas malas de mi. Por eso ella estaba más insegura de lo normal y sentía más desconfianza.

-Así que ese es el problema.-murmuré hirviendo en celos.-ese chucho ha vuelto a comerte el tarro.

-Jake solo me ha apoyado en todo lo que me ha pasado.-lo defendió.-Él es el único que ha estado cuando lo he necesitado.

-¿Y yo que? ¿No cuento para nada?-pregunté exaltado.

-Tú estabas lo suficiente ocupado con tus reunioncitas.-dijo sarcástica.

-Quizás debería ir ahora mismo a follarme a Lauren para que tuvieses algo real para echarme en cara.-gruñí.

-Jake tenía razón.-susurró con voz de hielo.-No eres diferente a todos los demás, solo eres como uno más.

-¡Ya basta!-chillé levantándome.- ¡Si quieres lárgate de aquí y vete en busca de tu querido chucho para que te consuele pero deja de insultarme en mi propia casa!

No pareció amedrentarle ni la frase ni la furia puesta en ella sino que simplemente endureció la mirada. Se agachó y cogió la maleta que había dejado en el suelo para después darse la vuelta e ir hacia la puerta. La abrió y salió por ella pero justo antes de cerrarla, se paró en el umbral y habló.

-Adiós, Edward.-se despidió pronunciando muy fuerte mi nombre.-Que seas muy feliz.

Cerró dando un portazo, dejando claro lo enfadada que estaba y yo estuve a punto de ir detrás de ella a gritarle cuatro cosas más. Pero en vez de eso, finalmente cogí la lámpara y la tiré al suelo haciéndola añicos. Me senté en el sofá y me froté repetidamente la cara con las manos. Estaba colérico pensando en que Bella me había dejado por Jacob pero entre toda esa ira, había un deje importante de tristeza que se incrementó al recordar una de las cosas más importantes de la ruptura; la había perdido, y para siempre. Me sujeté el puente de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar y apreté, frustrado. ¿Debía ir detrás de ella en su busca antes de que fuera tarde o dejarla marchar? Mi mente se debatía entre ambas opciones peor mi cuerpo no se movía. Pero mi orgullo me negó seguirla. Ese era una de las razones por la que Bella y yo peleábamos tanto; ambos éramos muy cabezotas y orgullosos.

El timbre sonó sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Levanté la cabeza esperanzado; Bella podía haberse arrepentido y haber vuelto. Corrí velozmente hacia la puerta y la abrí de un tirón. Mis esperanzas se esfumaron cuando delante de mi vi que estaba Alice, al mejor amiga de Bella, tan alegre como siempre.

-Ah, eres tú.-dije desganado volviendo a meterme dentro de la casa.

-Yo también me alegro de verte.-dijo sarcástica y divertida como siempre.

-¿Qué quieres, Alice?-pregunté sin ganas.-No estoy de humor.

-Vengo a buscar a Bella.-dijo.-Ya se que es tarde pero tenía que hablar con ella sobre la fiesta del lunes que teníamos que organizar.

-Ella no está.

-¿Cómo que no está?-preguntó desconcertada.- ¿Ha salido?

-Se ha ido.-contesté.-Se ha ido a Phoenix.

-¿Como que a Phoenix?-cuestionó.- ¿A que?

-Hemos discutido, hemos cortado y se ha ido.-resumí, aburrido de la conversación.

Los negros ojos de la chica antes mí brillaron y supe que había comprendido. Sus facciones se tornaron duras y vi como se preparaba para decirme un par de burradas. Estuve tentado a echarme hacia atrás por miedo a que me pegase un puñetazo; alice podía ser pequeñita pero tenía muy mala leche y había visto a torres más altas caer frente a ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó con ira en la voz.

-Discutimos de nuevo y le dije para darnos tiempo.-dije queriendo terminar todo eso y que ella se fuese para dejarme en paz y solo.

-¿Sobre que?

-Lauren.-contesté.-Sobre que le ponía los cuernos con ella.

Gruñó, literalmente, y se levantó del sillón hecha una fiera.

-¡Eres un mierda, Edward!-chilló histérica.- ¡No se como le has podido hacer eso!

-¡Tranquila, Alice!-le dije.- ¡Eso era lo que ella decía pero es mentira! ¡Sabes que nunca le he sido infiel!

-¿Y por que la has dejado ir sin más?-rugió.

-¡No podíamos seguir así!-estaba cansado de que todos creyesen que la culpa de todo la tenía yo.- ¡lo mejor era separarnos por lo menos un tiempo!

-Todo el mundo sabe que pedir tiempo significa acabar de forma suave.

-¡Pues yo solo quiero tiempo!-chillé.- ¡Necesito tiempo a solas para aclararme y luego volver si lo necesitamos!

-¿Cuándo se iba?

-Salía en el avión de las cuatro.-miré al reloj.-Sale dentro de media hora.

-Hablaré con ella mañana por la mañana cuando esté tranquila.-susurró y después me miró a los ojos, los cuales brillaban de furia.-Más te vale que esté bien porque sino puedo asegurarte que te haré la vida imposible.

Cuando Alice salió, volví a sentarme en el sofá y suspiré. Sabía que Alice tenía razones para pensar mal de mí, mi pasado había sido bastante mujeriego y por eso tenía muchas ex novias, pero también sabía que yo había cambiado todo eso por Bella, por haberme enamorado de ella, y que había luchado con cuerpo y alma por nuestra relación. No se en que momento de la noche me quedé dormido por fin.

El teléfono me sacó de mis sueños y casi me hizo caer del sofá donde me había quedado dormido. Miré el reloj y fruncí el ceño; ¿Quién narices llamaba a las seis de la mañana? Dejé que sonara, negándome a levantarme; si era importante volverían a llamar. Sonó hasta que saltó el contestador pero no dejaron mensaje. Pero sea quien fuere, volvió a llamar. Volví a quedarme tumbado y el pitido que anunciaba el contestador sonó para que esa vez si que dejaran mensaje. Reconocí la voz de Jasper, el marido de Alice.

-Edward, soy Jasper.-decía.-Se que estás ahí. Tío, contesta el teléfono, que es muy importante. Alice no quería que te lo dijese pero creo que mereces saberlo.-se escuchó una pausa en la que estuve seguro de que él esperaba que cogiese.- ¡Mierda, Edward, coge!-eso me sorprendió ay que Jasper era la persona más calmada que conocía y nunca soltaba taco alguno.-Joder, Edward… mira, pon la televisión, ¿Vale? En cualquier canal. Ha habido un accidente de avión… Alice está histérica. Ayer le dijiste que Bella cogía el vuelo a Phoenix de las cuatro de la mañana y ese avión se ha estrellado… le he dicho que sería un error, que sería a otra hora pero…

A partir de ahí no escuché nada más del mensaje. Me levanté corriendo y encendí la televisión. Jasper tenía razón; daba igual que canal pusiera porque en todos estaban echando lo mismo; el accidente del avión que salía a las cuatro de la mañana del aeropuerto de Seattle, con destino a Phoenix. La sangre se me bajó de golpe de la cara mientras asimilaba la noticia; Bella había cogido un vuelo y ese mismo avión se había estrellado. Seguí viendo las noticias mientras iban dando información; al parecer había sido un fallo de motor que no habían detectado antes de despegar, había explotado al de poco de ascender lo suficiente para volar y había caído en una llanura. Las ambulancias, la policía y los bomberos habían ido en cuanto pudieron pero al parecer habían llegado tarde; todo estaba ardiendo al alcanzar el sitio donde había caído y no había habido ningún superviviente; toda la tripulación, azafatas, pasajeros y pilotos habían muerto.

El aire se me atoró en mi cuerpo; eso no podía estar pasando, Bella no podía estar muerta. Un sollozo salió de mi garganta dándole a entender a mi cuerpo que mi cerebro había asimilado la noticia pero que era incapaz de soportarla con enteridad. Vale que había discutido con Bella, vale que nos hubiéramos dicho cosas malas, vale que habíamos cortado, pero en el fondo sabía que siempre iba a amarla. Algo dentro de mí me decía que no iba a haber tardado en ir detrás de ella para pedirle perdón y otra oportunidad y que mi corazón quería estar con ella para siempre; casarnos y tener hijos y una vida juntos. Pero esas ideas se rompieron en mi cabeza cuando comprendí que no podía cumplir todo eso si Bella no estaba conmigo. Sollocé más fuerte intentando respirar pero el agujero que se había abierto en mi pecho al escuchar que Bella estaba muerta no me daba tregua.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, cogí el teléfono. Pensé en llamar a Jasper y Alice pero sabía que no era buena idea; yo mismo me echaba la culpa de que Bella se hubiera montado en aquel avión así que no quería pensar en el rector que estaba sintiendo en ese momento ella por mi por haber perdido a su mejor amiga. Opté por llamar a la compañía de aviones y descubrir cual era la que llevaba el avión. Después, telefoneé a atención al cliente; me quedaba la esperaza de que Bella hubiese recapacitado y no hubiera montado en el avión. No tuve suerte y me aseguraron que todos los pasajeros habían embarcado y que el avión estaba lleno. Las lágrimas caían como borbotones por mi cara mientras marcaba el número de su móvil.

-Este móvil está apagado o se encuentra fuera de cobertura…

Colgué, sabiendo lo que significaba eso; Bella habría apagado el teléfono antes de subir al avión y aunque estuviese encendido, con la explosión se habría roto. Me dejé caer en el sofá abrazándome las piernas contra mi pecho, llorando como un niño pequeño. Maldije mi necedad por haberla ofendido, por haberla hecho dudar, por haberla gritado… si yo no hubiera discutido con ella, estaría conmigo en casa durmiendo, viva.

Pasé ese día entero encerrado en casa. Jasper vino a ver que tal estaba y me encontró completamente destruido. Intentó convencerme de que no había sido culpa mía, que yo no había sido el causante de nada pero no pude creerle y menos con su mujer recordándomelo a su lado, hablándome con odio entre los brazos de su marido para que no se lanzase a pegarme. Sabía que Alice estaba tan devastada como yo, Bella era una hermana para ella, y que solo era el momento caliente de decirme todo eso para poder echarle la culpa a alguien. Estaba seguro de que cuando se calmara, vendría a mi lado y lloraríamos juntos.

Fue el peor día de mi vida. Me sentía vacío, hueco, sin fuerzas para nada. Jasper se quedó conmigo hasta las ocho de la noche, cuando se fue a su casa con su aún histérica mujer. Me quedé solo, tumbado en el sofá de donde no me había movido desde que había tenido la noticia delante de mí.

Las lágrimas habían dejado de caer cuando mis amigos habían venido a casa pero en ese momento, estando de nuevo solo, volvieron a fluir con naturalidad. No quería retenerlas; esa era una pequeña parte de todo el dolor que merecía padecer por haber sido tan estúpido. Sentía frío, y no estaba seguro de que pudiera volver a tener ese calor en el cuerpo sin Bella. Era como un líquido helado que se había colado en mi cuerpo, mezclándose entre mis huesos, llegando hasta el mismo tuétano. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido y me sentía enfermo. Casi podía esperar que todo eso fuese una pesadilla y que al despertar volvería a estar con ella a mi lado.

El reloj del salón marcaba las once de la noche cuando escuché alguien tratando de abrir la puerta con llaves. Ni siquiera me moví; imaginé que sería Jasper de nuevo, preocupado por mí, con la llave de repuesto que les habíamos dado a Alice y a él. Claro que no esperaba para nada escuchar la voz que oí.

-¿Edward?

Levanté la cabeza como un resorte, sin creerme que estuviese ahí delante pero eso era lo que parecía; Bella estaba delante de mí, vestida aún con ese vestido que tan bien le quedaba. Parecía un ángel y yo llegué a pensar que era una especie de aparición. Estaba igual que la última vez que la había visto a excepción de que su pelo estaba hecho una maraña y recogido en una coleta alta. Me quedé mirándola con la boca abierta, sin saber si llamarme loco o saltar de alegría. Ella me miró, preocupada por mi falta de palabras y mí, estaba seguro, cara de imbécil, y se agachó a dejar la pequeña maleta que llevaba en la mano en el suelo. Luego volvió a clavar la mirada en mí y dio dos pasos hacia donde yo estaba.

-¿Edward?-repitió con voz preocupada.

Fue entonces cuando salí de mi asombro. Me levanté y corrí hasta ella, le cogí la cara con ambas manos y estampé mis labios sobre lo de ella. No entendí porque no había dicho nada, quizás fuera que necesitaba algún contacto para aceptar que era real y no una mala jugada de mi imaginación. Ella se quedó rígida contra mí pero me dio igual; había descubierto que se podía volver a vivir después de haber creído morir y no pensaba desaprovechar ni un segundo.

Sin dejar sus labios, moví mis manos para rodear su cuerpo con mis brazos y la estreché contra mí. Pareció reaccionar y por suerte no me alejó, sino que subió sus manos hasta mi nuca y enredo sus dedos en el pelo de mi nuca. Aprovechando su aceptación, mis manos volaron hasta su trasero y se lo apreté, alzándola. Ella gimió en mi boca y entrelazó sus piernas en mi cintura juntándonos más si cabía. Anduve a tientas hacia el dormitorio que compartía con ella sin dejar de besarla en ningún instante. Tuve suerte y la puerta estaba abierta por lo que solo tuve que entrar y caminar hasta la cama, que por segunda vez con suerte, estaba justo en frente y no tenía ningún obstáculo en medio. Cuando la alcancé, me dejé caer sobre el mullido colchón dejando a Bella debajo pero teniendo cuidado de no aplastarla.

La miré, acorralada entre la cama y mi cuerpo. Estaba hermosa, con los labios hinchados por mis besos y los ojos brillantes con una mezcla de amor, pasión y duda; quería quitar esa última sensación de ella pero no sabía como. En lugar de eso, simplemente volví a besarla. Ella se aferró con fuerza a mis hombros, acariciándolos, masajeándolos y clavándome los dedos levemente.

Nos estuvimos besando hasta que nos quedamos sin aire y ni siquiera entonces alejé mis labios de su cuerpo; me puse a besar su mejilla, bajando por su mentón hasta llegar a la sensible piel de su cuello la cual succioné levemente ganándome un gemido de su parte.

-Edward.-intentó llamarme ella y sentí sus manos moviéndose de mis hombros a mi pecho con intención de alejarme de ella.

Pero yo, reacio a volver a separarme de ella ahora que la había reencontrado y volvía a tenerla en mis brazos, la apreté más contra mi cuerpo.

-Edward.-repitió; estaba seguro de que quería hablar de lo que había pasado el otro día pero yo necesitaba sentirla y asegurarme de que era real.

-Déjame sentirte, Bella.-rogué con voz ronca.-Déjame amarte.

Después de eso, mordí ligeramente su cuello haciendo que ella gimiese de nuevo y cuando lo lamí, ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para darme total acceso a él, dejando claro que se había rendido ante mis caricias.

Habíamos hecho el amor muchas veces pero esa noche nos hicimos uno en cuerpo y alma como nunca. Besé cada parte de su cuerpo, hasta sus más ocultos recodos, saboreando el sabor de su tersa piel. Memoricé sus curvas con mis manos, sin prisas, lentamente, con suavidad. El tiempo pareció pararse cuando me hundí en ella al final y sentí que no había en el mundo lugar mejor para estar en ese momento o en cualquier otro. Llegamos al apogeo del placer sublime juntos, sintiendo como nuestras almas se fusionaban en una misma y nos hacíamos uno.

Hice más fuerza con los brazos para no caer encima de ella cuando sentí que me faltaban energías para tenerme. Estaba agotado. Una fina capa de sudor envolvía nuestros cuerpos y nuestras respiraciones eran descompasadas. No dejamos de mirarnos en ningún momento, nuestros ojos clavados en las orbes del otro, nuestras miradas estaban conectadas, como si el solo hecho de separarlas hiciera que desapareciéramos y no volviéramos a estar juntos. Cuando hube recuperado l aire en mis pulmones, volví a agachar la cabeza y empecé a besarla repetidamente por toda la cara.

-Te quiero.-le dije entre besos.-Te quiero.

Ella no dijo nada, y cada vez que quería hablar la callaba besando sus labios; no quería romper el momento. No pude soportar el remolino de sensaciones que sentía, amor, tranquilidad y desesperación de saber que había estado a punto de perderla. No pude remediar que las lágrimas empezaran a salir sin cesar. Eso debió de asustar a Bella porque me miró y cogió mi cara entre sus pequeñas manos antes de hablarme.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

-Te quiero, Bella, no me dejes nunca más.-me aferré a su cintura con fuerzas y enterré mi cara en su cuello sollozando.

Empezó a acariciar mi cabello mientras susurraba palabras de aliento, aún sin entender el porqué de toda la situación. No me separé de ella en un largo tiempo, el cual estuvimos en silencio, y ni siquiera cuando hablé me solté de ella.

-Pensaba que te había perdido para siempre…-murmuré.

-Estoy aquí contigo, Edward.-susurró ella.-Tranquilo, no me iré a ninguna parte.

-No lo entiendo.-subí la cabeza y ella frotó sus pulgares sobre mis mejillas para borrar las lágrimas.-Tú deberías haber cogido el avión…

-Lo cogí.-me tensé.-Pero me di cuenta de que no podía irme y dejar todo así. Salí del avión y fui a dar mi boleto a recepción por si alguien lo quería. Lo cogió una chica embarazada que me lo agradeció efusivamente.

La vi sonreír ante ese recuerdo, lo que me hizo pensar que ella no podía estar feliz si sabía que esa chica había muerto, sobretodo si estaba embarazada. Eso podría explicar que no entendiese mi entusiasmo ni mi estado de depresión antes de llegar ella a casa. Creí necesario explicárselo, aunque sabía que después ella se echaría la culpa de la muerte de esa chica y su bebé.

-Bella…-traté de hablar pero ella siguió.

-Me fui a un hotel cercano.-explicó.-No me veía con fuerzas para dar la cara tan pronto así que decidí que estaría allí un par de días para pensar yo sola. Iba a haber llamado a Alice para avisarle pero se me terminó la batería y me di cuenta de que me había dejado el cargador aquí. Imaginé que tampoco pasaría nada por desaparecer un par de días.

-Bella, amor, ¿No has visto las noticias?-pregunté.

-Prácticamente me he pasado encerrada y tumbada en la cama sin hacer nada todo el día.-dijo ella.

Me levanté de la cama, desnudo y sin darle tiempo a preguntar, y fui al salón, donde en la mesa reposaba el periódico que yo le había pedido a Jasper que me trajera para saber si había posibilidades de que Bella estuviese viva después de todo. Lo cogí y volví a la habitación, donde Bella esperaba sentada, apoyada en el respaldo de la cama, con las sábanas agarradas a la altura del pecho para taparse. Me subí al colchón y gateé hasta ella tendiéndole el periódico. Ella lo cogió y lo miró; en cuanto vio la portada, donde estaba la noticia clave, ahogó un jadeo. Pasó las hojas hasta llegar a las páginas donde venía explicada y empezó a leerla. Podía ver sus ojos ponerse brillosos y a ella sollozar hasta que se llevó la mano a la boca tapando un gemido de dolor. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su cara y yo la atraje a mi pecho abrazándola.

-He estado a punto de morir.-sollozaba.

-No te vuelvas a alejar de mí, por favor, Bella.-rogué dispuesto a ponerme de rodillas.-Haré lo que me pidas. No volveré a hablar con ninguna ex. Nunca más veré a Jessica, ni a Lauren, ni a Heidi. ¡A nadie! Pero por favor no te vayas…

-Lo que más miedo me da.-susurró con voz rota.-Es pensar que si hubiese montado a ese avión, no te hubiera visto nunca más. No te hubiera besado nunca más, nunca hubiera estado entre tus brazos ni me hubieras hecho el amor.

-No voy a dejar que te vayas.-repetí.-Eres m vida, Bella. Me sentí morir cuando pensaba que habías montado al avión… No quiero volver a sentirme así…

-No me voy a alejar de ti de nuevo.-dijo ella mirándome fijamente.-Perdóname por todo lo que te dije. Se que me has sido fiel… Estaba nerviosa… Temía que vieras que Lauren o cualquiera era mejor que yo y me dejaras…

-Te amo, Bella.-aseguré.-Y nunca querré a nadie como a ti.

Nos abrazamos y estuvimos el resto de la noche y el día siguiente en la cama, desnudos, amándonos sin parar. Solo después de habernos saciado decidimos parra a comer algo, aunque fue una comida en la cama y la disfrutamos tanto como lo otro.

Llamamos a Alice al de dos días, ya que prácticamente, al estar reconciliándonos se nos habían olvidado nuestros amigos que seguían pensando que Bella estaba muerta. La pequeña duende se enfadó bastante por haberla tenido en ese estado de depresión tanto tiempo pero al ver que nos habíamos arreglado nos perdonó, solo a cambio de un día de compras.

A partir de ese día, Bella y yo no tuvimos más peleas sobre ese tema. Cada vez que me encontraba con alguna ex, la llamaba y ella se unía a nuestra charla, lo que las cortaba de lanzarme cualquier piropo ya que Bela sabía muy bien defender lo suyo y dejar claro a quien pertenecía. Tampoco con Jacob tuvimos problemas ya que al principio yo quedaba con ellos al igual que ella con mis ex-s, y después, este se echó novia haciendo que yo me relajara notablemente.

No volvimos a hablar del accidente, aunque como había predicho, Bella se sintió culpable de la muerte de la chica, pero caca mes, visitábamos juntos la tumba en la que rezaba el nombre de ella junto con el de su hijo no nacido. Conocimos al marido de ella, y por suerte no nos tuvo rencor alguno.

Fuimos felices de ahí el adelante. Nos casamos, formamos una familia con una hija y un hijo y envejecimos juntos. Incluso vimos nacer a nuestro nieto en brazos de nuestra hija.

No contaré quien murió primero ni las tristezas que pasamos después de todo el problema. Solo dejar claro, que Bella fue mi felicidad, y que aprendí la lección de que _no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes._ No volví a dejar que nada se me saliese tanto de las manos hasta llegar a ese punto.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Espero que os guste...

A ver si os apetece poner algún review para dar vuestra opinión.

También os animo a leer mis otras historias.

_mis historias:_

_-No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes(One-shot)(terminado)(Twilight)_

_-Have you ever danced with the devil?(one-shot((terminado)(twlight)_

_-cruda y cruel realidad(twilight)(one-shot/historia corta)(terminado)_

_-la rosa de akatsuki(Naruto)_

_-noche sin tregua(twlight)_

_-violin herido(twilight)_

_-_AMOR ENTRE CLASES SOCIALES IMPOSIBLES (twilight)(one-shot/historia corta)(terminado)

_-I miss you(twilight)(one-shot)(terminado)_

-_hot summer(twilight)(terminado)_

_-el año de los cambios(HP)_

_-no more lies(Twilight)(terminado)_

_-enemigo en casa(Twilight)_

_-fuego&hielo(Twilight)(acabado)_

_-enamorada del enemigo(HP)(one-shot)(acabado)_

_-¿has bailado alguna vez con el diablo?(Twilight)(one-shot)(acbad)_

_-residencia Twilight(Twilight)(acabado)_

_-dulce venganza con recompensa(Twilight)(one-shot)(acabado)_

_-después de sobrevivir(Twilight)(terminado)_


End file.
